


The New House

by FandomFluid



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid
Summary: Tony built a house in rural Norway to help Loki feel more at home on Midgard. Now it's time to move in!





	The New House

**Author's Note:**

> This one fills square O1 on my card! I officially have my first bingo babeyyy!

The day Tony Stark moved into his newest house, it was snowing. Because of course, it was. 

If anyone had asked what had come over him to want to buy a small two-bedroom one-bathroom house in rural Norway, he had no idea what he’d say. He knew why he just didn’t know how to put it into words. 

The house was a quaint little thing, to say the least. It sat alone in the rural fields, with a fjord sitting more or less in the backyard. Their neighbors lived a good enough distance away on either side of them. All their neighbors were farmers, so the air always smelled like the fresh air from the fjord and cows. 

It wasn’t all bad. Tony has designed and built the house to suit his and Loki’s needs. His needs involved technology. Loki’s needs involved built-in bookshelves. 

They had been working all day on moving in and settling into their new home. Loki let out a deep sigh and admired his bookshelves for a moment when he’d finished organizing them to his liking. 

“I’m done in the kitchen.” Tony yawned, walking into the living room where Loki was sitting on the floor. 

“I’ve just finished here,” Loki replied, getting up from the floor to sit on their new couch instead. 

“That’s it, then. We’re all moved in.” Tony hummed, sitting next to Loki and wrapping his arms around him. 

Loki smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony in return. “Thank you, again, for agreeing to have a home out here with me.” 

“Don’t mention it, Lolo. It’s nice out here, compared to New York or Malibu. It’s quiet.” Tony replied, moving to kiss Loki’s cheek. 

Loki smiled and turned his head to catch Tony’s lips against his own. The kiss was brief and gentle, but Loki knew he’d be getting more as the night progressed. 

Tony hummed and kissed the bridge of Loki’s nose before pulling back. When Loki’s eyes fluttered back open, he swore up and down in his head that he would do anything for those eyes. 

“I have a bottle of champagne and some glasses I just unpacked. Wanna celebrate the new place?” He asked. 

“Yes, absolutely.” Loki nodded. 

Tony smiled and got up with his lover, patting his ass on the way to the kitchen to fish out the wine and a pair of flutes.

The cork came out with a large pop and Loki was at the ready, grinning happily as he caught the foam and wine the spilled from the neck of the bottle. Tony filled his own glass before setting the bottle aside for later. 

“A toast.” He said, raising his glass in the air. “To our new place. The Norway House.” 

“Starkihalla.” Loki hummed. 

“To Starkihalla. Complete with pretty scenery, pretty boys, and neighbors who probably won’t see us if we ever decide to fuck outside.” Tony said, kissing Loki on the cheek as they clinked their glasses together, then took a drink. 

“This wine is delightful, Tony.” Loki hummed as he wound an arm around his lover to hold him close. 

“Isn’t it?” Tony hummed, wrapping an arm around Loki in return. 

They both finished their glasses and refilled them a couple of times before setting the glasses aside to finish getting drunk off of each other instead. 


End file.
